


Не тронет их время — ему неподвластны они

by Die_Glocke, WTF_TBS



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5859208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_Glocke/pseuds/Die_Glocke, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_TBS/pseuds/WTF_TBS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История о Дне памяти.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не тронет их время — ему неподвластны они

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Day 10 - As the stars are known to the night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/877479) by [Amemait](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amemait/pseuds/Amemait). 



> Название оригинального драббла — строка из стихотворения «[Павшим](http://www.greatwar.co.uk/poems/laurence-binyon-for-the-fallen.htm)» Лоуренса Биньона, для названия перевода переводчик выбрал другую строку, т. к. полного перевода стихотворения на русский нет, но строка из переведенного фрагмента показалась ему вполне подходящей по смыслу. Начало предпоследнего абзаца — это слегка перефразированный автором отрывок того же стихотворения.

Лучше всего Тим помнил блинчики. Бабушка готовила их на на завтрак по воскресеньям — теплые, пышные и вкусные — и он уплетал их с маслом и домашним малиновым джемом.

В окопах блинчиков не было, и воскресный завтрак ничем не отличался от завтрака в любой другой день недели — джем у них закончился давным-давно. Было холодно, одежда пропиталась влагой, и Тиму снова и снова, каждый чертов день приходилось напоминать себе, что он был в числе везунчиков, ведь он мог поймать пулю, подорваться на мине или задохнуться газом… или хуже. Медленно тонуть, пока остальные идут по доскам над тобой, изо всех сил стараясь не упасть и избегая встречаться с тобой взглядом, когда проходят мимо твоего тела, уже считая тебя трупом, потому что так им приказали их командиры (а ты не можешь выбраться из воды пополам с жидкой грязью, потому что снаряжение, на которое ты полагаешься, и одежда, которую ты носишь, мешают тебе двигаться, не дают спастись).

Стократ хуже, чем просто смерть.

Тим провел большим пальцем по карманным часам, чувствуя кожей выгравированный на металле узор и прислушиваясь к постоянному приглушенному, едва уловимому шуму настоящего/будущего/прошлого, который порой звучал как будто ближе — чаще всего в те дни, когда Тим знал: что-то неладно, что-то странное должно произойти. В последнее время он редко слышал часы, лишь однажды они запели в окопе, и Тиму удалось спастись самому и спасти бывшего одноклассника.

Когда он вернулся домой, там были блинчики — в тот самый день, когда ему вручали награды за участие в войне. Награды за отвагу, за спасение однополчан и за безрассудную храбрость, с которой он возвращался на поле боя и спасал еще больше людей. Порой Тиму хотелось засунуть их в ящик, чтобы не видеть никогда, но награды были частью униформы, так что приходилось их носить.

Когда ввели рационирование продовольствия, блинчиков не было, потому что с яичным порошком они просто не получались, как надо. А когда умерла его Франсина, Тим не мог смириться с мыслью, что теперь ему придется готовить блинчики без нее (он переворачивал их на сковороде, а она наблюдала и аплодировала, с горящими глазами замешивая еще тесто; у них всегда оставалось достаточно лишних блинчиков, чтобы хватило и на ланч, и на ужин, но им было все равно).

В день, когда он снова увидел Джона Смита (он был древний и вечный, и не повзрослел ни на день, а его спутница, чье имя Тим забыл, ни капли не постарела), в доме престарелых с утра приготовили блинчики, чтобы подать к завтраку после памятной церемонии на рассвете.

Звезды, которые Джон Смит видел и посетил, сияли ярко, когда он был прахом, маршировали через великую равнину времени и пространства, расстилавшуюся перед ним. Но эти звезды ярко светили ему той ночью (когда карманные часы пропели предупреждение, предназначенное лишь для его ушей), и даже если они погаснут до конца времен, каким-то образом Тим (время) точно знал, что Джон Смит (Доктор) будет там, в конце всего.

Но пока старый Тимоти Латимер, ветеран Великой войны, просто сидел и плакал над своим завтраком, потому что ничего славного не было в гибели его юных друзей.


End file.
